User talk:Afker
Welcome! Hi Afker -- we are excited to have Eushully Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Eushully Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Help with Genrin 2 Is there a way to halt progressing with the storyline? Every few weeks I'm forced to undertake a storyline mission. Gahahahahahahahaha!! 08:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I've never actually played Genrin 2. I did play Genrin 1 but only got to near the end, didn't complete it. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 17:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Each action you do takes 1 day to happen (except visiting shop but not buy/sell anything). So can only delay story progress, but not entirely halt it.--Eushully 20:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well, that's the way I'm maximizing play time, doing other things until obliged to make the attack... I now see every 4 weeks I'm made to make the next attack no matter what. Gahahahahahahahaha!! 05:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Are we opening a PG2 page eventually too? I played that game 28 times lol.--Eushully 22:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Anyone can do it, although my personal present focus is on Dungeon Meisters for the time for obvious reasons. If you want to start the PG2 section, you are more than welcome to go ahead! If you need help on figuring how to do it, and copy-modifying what is done for Dungeon Meister doesn't work, let me know what you need help with. I'll work on that after DM.--Eushully 19:26, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Afker. Eushully wiki looks like it is in good shape, and I will add it to the spotlight list. Please keep an eye on as a couple have crept in. -- Wendy (talk) 19:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I've categorized those (though due to caching the list won't empty out just yet) -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 19:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Afker, question about AGTH Hey I am using AGTH to copy text from the game but some text won't get copied onto the clipboard. I can only get descriptions of everything but not their name, stats and whatnot. Is there anyway to coopy those as well?--Eushully 20:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. I am not very experienced with it either. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 20:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Did you try /x? Gahahahahahahahaha!! 05:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) A little help with SpoilerAL Just so that you know, the Toybox CD has map and enemy notes with a few hints upto 2-3. You can use them directly if you want... Only, the maps are a bit untidy with notes from the staff "scribbled" directly onto the map images. Gahahahahahahahaha!! 04:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I am aware of their existence but didn't want to use them. I felt that was a little too blatant copyright infringement. Hand-taken screenshots has a stronger case of fair use. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 05:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Um, I really don't want to miss out on Sylphine route the first time, so I've gotten the SSG... But can you tell me where do I get to set flags that allow me to decide a route? Gahahahahahahahaha!! 12:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely no clue, because I'm not using it. I don't even know IF it has the ability to directly edit the flags. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 18:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Layout issues on Dungeon Meister pages Hey Afker, thought you might want to know the Dungeon Meister stage walkthrough pages currently go to hell on Firefox 2.x. Right floated content requires an explicit width set or it'll push unordered lists down and into the left margin, which makes those pages unreadable. I've tried to fix this already on 02-02, but it seems something funky happens with regards to padding, causing the right floated content to shift slightly into the right margin and popping up a horizontal scrollbar. --Ragnax 13:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Why are ppl still using FF2 o_O? Can you take a screenshot of the problem to better illustrate this? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 16:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :The problem does not seem to appear with right-floated content in general. So far I can only reproduce it when a right-floated content contains an image. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 16:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) 漂着した異界の姫 Hi, I'd like to discuss the English translation for the above monster/boss/unit. Currently 'Wandering Alien Princess' is the commonly used English name around the Wiki. However, 漂着した appears to mean 'drifted and stopped' as in driftwood having 漂着した on the beach. I can't think of a short and grammatical way to say this in English though. While I'm not a member of the English police, it bugs me that 'Wandering', while capturing the spirit of the monster, isn't an accurate translation. What do you think? :"Stranded" would IMHO capture the spirit while remaining accurate, IMO. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 07:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :: I decided to call her Stranded Otherworld Princess, although wandering could come from her game data description. Made a page at Stranded Otherworld Princess 漂着した異界の姫. I can't promise I'll do the same for all the units/monsters though ^^u Soletta orihime 09:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe thanks for creating that page! -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 10:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Spoilers I was just thinking, for character pages, should I fill in things like the characters are going to be recruitable, that they have endings etc etc? Cause it seems a bit spoilerish to me. I just read this review of Resident Evil 5 where the writer just bombarded me with spoilers. Zzzz.Soletta orihime 01:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :First I think the individual character articles should be written in a way that is more "in-universe" as opposed to "Game guide" style. Also, you can see how most Wikipedia articles about people/characters work: They start by having a general overview of the character, then have sections that go in depth on various things (such as details of their life). You can see some examples on the AliceSoft wiki, such as w:c:alicesoft:Rance, w:c:alicesoft:Kurosu Kenzou, and w:c:alicesoft:Yamamoto 56. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 04:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, so its kind of just basic stuff like you would get in the game manual without spoilers?Soletta orihime 06:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::For the introductory section, yeah. After the introduction, additional sections would be ok to have spoiler stuff. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 06:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What language to use I'm filling in enemy data tables and currently making up translations since its an English language wiki and I have to relog to use my IME. Should I stick to my invented names and putt he Japanese beside or what hmn...Soletta orihime 06:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, why not? d-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 06:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Maps I'm a bit of a duffer at assembling maps. Do you think it help if I were to post up blank ones e.g. terrain only, and let others fill in the items and stuff? Soletta orihime 21:36, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Something is always better than nothing! (-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 21:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Monster Spawn Levels The Japanese Wikia suggests that monster levels for each map spawn are dependent on the level of your units, with modifiers for a min/max unit level inbuilt into each map. If this were tested to be true then there's no need to have monster stat/level data for each walkthrough map. A single warning about the above in the Stage Walkthrough section, and monster types and quantity for each map in the individual map walkthroughs. Soletta orihime 10:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :There is no "need", but having a general idea of the approximate average stats of the monsters are within the level ranges in the map can still be helpful. Sure, I know the boss in stage Blah is probably gonna be level 50 if my army are level 50, but that doesn't tell me whether my level 50 Harupya is gonna have enough physical damage output against a particular level 50 enemy, etc. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 22:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: I meant in the sense that monsters should have their own level range tables then, since different people play through at different speeds depending on how much they grind up. Soletta orihime 16:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that monsters should have their individual own full level range tables. That does not necessarily conflict with having partial level range table for the stages articles. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 04:46, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion candidate Hi, I've rebuild stage 05-02 and therefore marked the now orphaned and obsolete 05-02 (left) for deletion. I figured you're the one to ask for this, so please have a look :) Daeniichan 19:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, it's been deleted. Thank you for all your contributions so far!!! (-: --Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 23:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC)